Blinkande Virrvingar
by Shantari
Summary: Ron har lyckats glömma sin skolväska uppe i astronomitornet. En nattlig tur för att hämta tillbaks den kommer att bjuda på överraskningar.


**Författarens Anmärkningar:** Det här är den första fanfiction som jag skrivit först på svenska och sedan översatt till engelska. Varför? Jag vet inte riktigt, tyckte det var kul att skriva den här ganska gulliga historien på svenska bara. Men ursprunget till historien är faktiskt en amerikansk vän, som också tycker om Ron och Luna tillsammans. Hon kallas för Moonstruck eller Silverjedi, om ni sett henne i fandomen, och hon hade en ide för en fanart hon skulle vilja se, jag erbjöd mig att rita den, och någonstans medan jag bestämde hur jag skulle göra med bilden, dök den här lilla bakgrundshistorien upp.

**Disclaimer:** Få se nu, jag är inte JK Rowling. Inga pengar får jag för det här, hittade inte på någon karaktär som dyker upp här, däremot hittade jag på djuret och själva historien. Och det är väl allt. Läs och lämna en kommentar, tack!

Blinkande Virrvingar

Ron försökte smyga på ett skyndade sätt till Astronomitornet. Det var bäst att vara försiktig, men hans snabba hjärtslag fick honom ändå så att skynda på. Ifall Percy eller Slytherins arvinge fick tag i honom, så var han i båda fall dödens. Enda frågan var vilket som skulle vara värre. Samtidigt som han kom in i tornet tog han av sig manteln och stoppade den i fickan innan han gick uppför trappan. När han kommit ända upp och ut på taket av tornet, drogs hans ögon till marken och sökte snabbt upp var hans väska var. Han rusade fram och tog tag i den. Men just som han vände sig om för att skynda sig tillbaks, stannade han till fullständigt. Hans tidigare plan att rycka åt sig väskan och rusa tillbaks till sällskapsrummet var bortglömd inför det faktumet att han inte var ensam.

På andra sidan av taket, uppe på balustraden, stod en förstaårsflicka från Ravenclaw. Hennes ansikte var riktad rakt upp, och hennes blonda hår svajade för vinden. Hon tittade på honom och log. Innan han fråga något, som varför hon var på en förbjuden plats vid en förbjuden tid, så satte hon fingret till läpparna och hyssjade. Sedan tittade hon upp igen med ett brett leende, och av ren nyfikenhet gjorde Ron det också. Han kunde knappt tro vad han såg.

Det såg ut som en massa eldflugor, men de var många gånger större och blinkade i regnbågens alla färger. Och nu när han såg dem så kunde han också uppmärksamma ett dovt hummande ljud. Genast tänkte han på Blinkande Virrvingar, och förstod varför flickan hade hyssjat. Virrvingar var skygga varelser som var rädda för människoröster. Men… Virrvingar var ju bara sagodjur. Visst hade han trott på dem som liten, men nu var han ju stor och gick på Hogwarts. Han var en stor pojke som var i sitt andra år på Hogwarts, och han var fullständigt omringad av Blinkande Virrvingar som han borde veta inte fanns på riktigt.

En lång stund stod de så, båda två, och bara tittade på alla dessa blinkande färgglada ljus som inte kunde finnas. Plötsligt hörde de steg som kom från trapporna. De var på väg att bli upptäckta! Ron rusade fram mot flickan och erbjöd sin hand. Hon tog den, och så hjälpte han henne ner. Nu var det bråttom, han började gräva i fickan efter osynlighetsmanteln, men flickan höll på att rycka honom i ärmen så att han hade svårt att få fram den. Till slut vände han sig mot henne för att fråga vad hon ville, och då såg han att hon pekade på någonting. Hans väska! Han drog med sig flickan i handen fram till väskan, samtidigt som han slutligen drog fram manteln.

Dörren öppnades. Naturligtvis var det Percy, tänkte Ron medan han och flickan kurade ihop under manteln. Vilket betydde att ifall han blev upptäckt skulle han inte bara bli avstängd, han skulle få minst ett dussin nya illvrål från mamma. Om hon var på gott humör, det vill säga. Percy gick runt om kring och kollade lite här och där, medan Ron bara tänkte på hur absurt det hela var. Över deras huvuden var det fortfarande hundratals Virrvingar, men eftersom Percy inte tittade uppåt var han inte det minsta medveten om dem. Och själv satt Ron och kurade ihop med en flicka han inte kände under Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Percy började komma farligt nära. Ifall han gick in i dem så var de körda, och de kunde inte röra sig för mycket heller. De var osynliga, inte ohörbara. Percy tog ännu några steg, utan ett tecken på att vända om. Ron fick panik, och tog ett fast tag om flickan för att dra henne tätt intill sig, medan han så tyst som möjligt försökte dra ifrån Percy. Hans storebror var nästan nära nog att röra dem nu…

Och så vände han sig om, och fortsatte sin undersökning av resten av tornet. Ron behöll sitt grepp om flickan, orolig över möjligheten att Percy skulle återvända. Medan Percy gick från sida till sida, med sin trollstav lysande över varje sten, såg Ron ner på flickan i hans armar. Hon såg inte det minsta rädd ut, och hennes blick var fortfarande riktad uppåt mot de Blinkande Virrvingarna. Han önskade att han själv vågade titta på dem, men åtminstone en av dem borde hålla koll på Percy tänkte han. Efter vad som kändes som en oändlighet, öppnade Percy till slut dörren till trapporna och började gå ner mot de nedre våningarna.

Först efter att Ron svagt kunde höra dörren längst nerför trapporna stängas, kände han att han kunde dra av manteln så att de kunde andas ut i den friska nattluften. Den samlade värmen under manteln hade resulterat i att deras kläder klibbade mot huden, och för en stund satt de bara båda två och lät den välkomna kalla luften kyla ner dem. När Ron plötsligt insåg att han fortfarande höll flickan i sina armar, släppte han genast taget och vände sig om så att hon inte skulle se hans illröda ansikte. Hon verkade inte förstå vad han var så generad över, och tog tag i hans axlar för att vända hans ansikte till sig. Med hennes ansikte så nära hans, hennes ögon utforskande hans, kunde han känna hur hans ansikte bara blev ännu varmare än förut. Plötsligt putade hon läpparna, lyfte ansiktet en aning och hastigt och lustigt hade hon pussat honom på näsan.

"Tack," viskade hon, reste på sig och gick iväg.

Långt efter att hon börjat gå nerför trapporna, satt Ron kvar där han var. Delvis var han chockad och delvis ville han helst vänta tills hans ansikte svalnat innan han drog manteln över sig igen. När han till slut kom tillbaks till sina sinnen, tittade han på klockan. Det var bäst att ta sig tillbaks till sovrummet. Efter en i stort sett händelselös färd tillbaka, smög han sig in i sovrummet han delade med Harry och de andra pojkarna. (Som tur var, kom han ihåg att ta med skolväskan han hade glömt från första början.) Försiktigt smög han tillbaka manteln ner i Harrys koffert, precis där den hade legat när han lånade den tidigare. Lite hade han känt sig skyldig över att ha lånat den utan att fråga, men Harry hade nog föredragit det över att ha blivit väckt mitt i natten bara för att Ron kommit på att han glömt en skolväska uppe i ett torn. Äntligen hade han fått på sig pyjamasen utan att väcka de andra, och kunde kliva ner i sängen. Och då kunde han naturligtvis inte sluta tänka på nattens händelser. Blinkande Virrvingar och en söt flicka från Ravenclaw… Och en puss på näsan.


End file.
